


Oh, I cried

by itsgoodtobealunatic (DragonGirl11)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter References, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl11/pseuds/itsgoodtobealunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and cries so loud he wakes Rose. I don’t even know. Inspired by that line from The Shakespeare Code and <a href="http://hashtag-genius.tumblr.com/post/64295292480/wait-till-you-read-book-7-oh-i-cried">this picture.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I cried

Rose woke up to a strange noise. It was a sickly, squeaky sort of moaning sound. She pulled the duvet up over her ears and tried to go back to sleep, but it kept happening every few seconds. Curious and slightly annoyed, she rolled out of bed to investigate, all jimjams, bare feet, and messy hair. In the TARDIS hallway, she listened carefully and padded down the hall a couple of doors to the library. The sound had to be coming from in here. She followed her ears across the library to where the sound was loudest, and rounded the end of an overstuffed bookcase, expecting the worst.

The Doctor sat cross-legged on the floor, six Harry Potter books stacked up beside him and another one open in his lap. A box of tissues lay within reach, and several used ones were scattered around him. His head was leaned back against the wall, his eyes were closed beneath his specs and tears streamed down his cheeks. A sob escaped his lips, sounding somewhat like an injured cat. So that was the noise.

“Doctor?” Rose said, approaching him. “What’s wrong?” She sat down, carefully avoiding the tissues, and folded her hands in her lap. The length of her upper arm pressed against his and every few moments, as he shook with a sob, their knees would collide. She looked up at him, anxious to help her Doctor.

He turned his head to face her, features contorted from the multitude of thoughts competing for his attention. He was nearly in pain from the events in the book, and he wanted her to comfort him, to hug him and tell him it was going to be alright, like she always did. But honestly, crying over fictional characters? He didn’t want Rose to think he was that pathetic. It was probably too late for that now, so he took a breath and tried to tell her what was wrong. Well, several things were wrong, and he wanted to tell her without spoiling the book for her. (She was going to wait for the release date in her timeline. Heaven knows why.) All he could choke out was, “Rose –” before another sob prohibited whatever it was he was going to say.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. Her cheek rubbed gently on the fabric of his pinstriped jacket. He rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed in deeply, opening his eyes wide and trying to stop crying. Rose’s eyes scanned the open pages, trying to pick out the cause of his mood. It was only moments before he noticed and snapped the book closed. He pulled away from her, smiled as best he could, and said, “Spoilers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read or watched any Harry Potter yet so I actually have no idea what the Doctor is crying about.


End file.
